glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38 - Body Of The Snake (CF)
Blizzerd had fought with everything he had. Even though the purpose behind the fighting was something that he had never truly believed in with as much belief as Tubba had, he would never abandon his friends in their moment of need. Gonzales was dead, and Tubba was one of the few friends who Blizzerd had left. The Zazites were completely caught off guard by the vociferous pushback from the Mushroom allies, losing any brief holds on the Waffle land they had leeched onto, with Blizzerd, Mud, Galmajo and Kremstag fighting on the side of the Mushrooms, Beans, Sarasalanders and Waffles. Galmajo had fought for all the Magikoopas in the Zaz Kingdom, those who had to watch their step outside the village of Montaj, for fear that the Zazites would use their powers for nefarious purposes. Galmajo would surely return to the village of Montaj after the battles were all over. Mud fought for the SS Mahruav and his brother, who he had left behind in the Waffle Kingdom before joining Tubba in his fight. It would be a given, Blizzerd thought, that Stual and Mud would get back on cordial terms after this was all over. Kremstag fought for and with the Kritters, for every Kritter who had been lost when the Zazites took over Roolkrim. Upon getting a ship to Roolkrim with battalions of Kritters, Blizzerd knew that Kremstag’s future wasn’t in doubt. He would head back to the Kremling Islands as the King. What was Blizzerd fighting for? A friend. Where would he go after this? It was an open-ended question. Forever estranged from the Wizzerds, having never met another of his own kind... unknown of what a Wizzerd truly was... there was a desire in Blizzerd’s heart to find out what being a Wizzerd truly was. But that was not the task at hand. As it became clearer and clearer the Zazites had not been expecting their vicious counterattack, Blizzerd found it harder and harder to focus on the battle at hand. The Zazites rolled over in the battle, many just trying to flee for their lives, allowing Blizzerd to mull things over from the relative safety of behind the frontlines. Kremstag reclaimed Roolkrim with a roar. The Waffles shoved the Zazites off their shores, fulfilling the part of the bargain Blizzerd had negotiated with Toadal. But Blizzerd wondered, feeling abit jealous: would he ever feel that way if he met another Wizzerd? The sky darkened as they began to make their way back to Gusty Gulch in the airships. The battles on the Waffle coast had been one-sided and hardly close, the Zazites extremely unprepared. Blizzerd knew that that afforded him time to think; a return to Gusty Gulch would not give him that luxury. * Paralus felt comfortable as he marshalled the Clubban troops. It felt as if he had been born to do this job, shouting orders, designing strategies, overwhelming opponents. The airships zoomed overhead, locked in their own battles with the Koopan airships. The Mushroom airships that had come to their support had easily dominated the Koopan airships, some swerving down south to cover any further reinforcements from the Koopas. It became obvious - the Koopas were struggling to keep their stronghold on the Clubba Castle, with the Clubbas on the ground fighting and pushing them back with every step. Many of the generals of the Koopa army had surrendered, but some stubborn ones kept fighting, without word of surrender from their King. The word of surrender would have to come from Ludwig, even as his troops were dominated and dying on the battlefield, many would fight to the bitter end unless their King decreed otherwise. Paralus refused to sit on the sidelines of battle, from the safety of some hastily arranged medical camps, but rather lead from the front. It was bizarre. At the Place of the Unruly, Clubbas seemed to naturally fall behind his lead as they tumbled the symbol of Koopan authority. Likewise, in the Clubba Castle courtyard, the sight of Paralus fighting on the frontlines seemed to give the Clubbas strength to overpower the Koopas. Paralus couldn’t help it, though. He kept double checking to see if Clubbette was by his side, and when she was, it made him relieved. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel. On one hand, he was a little annoyed she had actually double-crossed them by not telling them about the Muth Ludwig had been keeping up his sleeve as the final ace. On the other, he was quite relieved that she had chosen their side in the end. She was a good friend that he was not willing to lose. The final Koopan airships had fled from the sky as it darkened to black. Steadily, the units of the Koopan army that had tried to stronghold the Clubba Castle were surrendering as well, but Paralus knew that it would not be true, unconditional surrender, until Ludwig, their leader, their talisman was defeated. The Clubbas had battled their way to the square just below the balcony of the Clubba Castle, a famous square in Clubban folklore. This square was where the town amassed whenever their monarch needed to address them from the Castle, to give a rallying cry to the citizens of Gusty Gulch. Paralus closed his eyes - he could imagine the cheering in the glorious days of the Clubba Kingdom, when the monarch spoke to them. It was then he realized he wasn’t imaging the cheering. Steadily, Paralus realized that the fighting on the square had stopped. The last section of the Koopan army had surrendered. It was over. The Clubbas were cheering, cheering for the fact that they had reclaimed Gusty Gulch. The cheering cut off with a gasp and the sound of an explosion, crackling echoing in the air. Paralus looked up in shock to see a giant flash of yellow light on the balcony, followed by a shape flying through the air, hitting the stone railing of the balcony, blasting it away like it was a child’s toy and nearly vaulting the shape over the edge. As the form scrambled for ground with his two front arms, his bottom half dangling over the square, Paralus began to recognize it. Half a tail. Red scales barely visible in the dying light. Clinging onto the edge of the balcony, his life hanging by a thread, was the King of the Clubbas.